USSS Byblitek
The Khandarfur class Battleship was first drawn out by Trayshal Unlimited during the Erravi Conflict. The first hull wasn't laid down until first contact with the Tethyns. The Tethyn fleet was formidable and large, but it was only meant to explore space. The USK finally approved TU's largest ship ever. The Khandarfur Class battleship was the most powerful ship constructed during the war and was the USK's first Battleship. Overlooking the Sakidan Homeworld, USSS KBB-I-2201 Byblitek was bombarding the planet during a failing ground assault. The ship had launched all of its auxiliary craft and dispatched all available crewmen and infantry. It was running on a skeleton crew. At 1300 hours local time, a Tethyn Battlegroup commanded by Sir Janko Yackov (Admiral Equivalent) appeared seemingly from nowhere and destroyed the battleship after it had recalled all of its crew and craft totaling nearly 8 000 dead. =Eldrin's Revenge= During the operation, Byblitek was deployed in Trayshal and served as a long range bombardment support during the final ambush. =Battle of Sepix= After the Tethyns began their long retreat during Eldrin's Revenge, she was repositioned closer to the border near the Erravi front where a Tethyn assault against the Erravi was progressing. There she was damaged in combat leaving most of her crew dead from a destroyed power node leaving both primary and secondary life support offline. The damage was done in the first rounds of combat making the rest of the battle arduous to say the least. The enemy ships accidentally, or as the Tethyn veterans would say planned, disabled the life support systems onboard the battleship. An anti-armor round went straight through the top of the primary command center, through the spine of the ship and out the other side. By severing the spine and the command center, somehow it knocked out life support systems across the whole ship. Analysts blame the positioning of the primary life support being directly underneath the command deck with the secondaries being connected to the spine. The severing somehow made the system think the secondaries were not online and inaccessible, and without the primary command center, the secondary and tertiary command centers were staffed with inexperienced crew resulting in a catastrophe. Out of the 3 000 crew, only 288 survived, and most of the auxiliary crew evacuated the ship. After the battle, the battleship was sent to Anima, the nearest Capial Ship Spacedock, for repairs and staffing of new crew. During the Battle though, the diminishing crew managed to turn the battle around. After a Tethyn Destroyer landed the crippling blow, a handful of Tethyn ships were destroyed by the first broadside barrage. An NCO-6/PO1 Hendershot was field promoted to Cadet Ensign and took command of the Battleship, he took charge of the defending forces and assaulted the enemy in a twist of fate, routing the enemy back to Tethyn Space. CENS Hendershot officially took command of the Battleship when she limped back to Spacedock. =Battle of Paxol= The newly promoted Ensign Hendershot led the USK task force to Paxol, even though the Sakidan Homeworld was in the other direction. Paxol was a known base of operations with drydocks and a large Tethyn Presence and the origin point of numerous attacks on Erravi Planets. Task Force B-18-T was created with Byblitek as the Command Vessel. After its repairs, the Battleship launched most of the task force from Anima near Paxol with orders to strike ships leaving and entering the system without risking losses. Byblitek and a handful of large ships arrived much later and began the actual assault. The Tethyn Strength at Paxol was not accurately depicted, and the task force was outnumbered and outgunned. Avoiding critical or permanent damage, Ensign Hendershot ordered a retreat hours into the battle with minimal USK losses and even less Tethyn Losses. The Battleship led the retreat to Sepix where a task force about to raid Sakida was grouping up. With Paxol being such a high military priority, the two task forces regrouped to attack Paxol, this time Byblitek was not the command vessel. The crew of the Byblitek earned medals of honor in the ensuring battle for engaging the enemy when allies were in extreme peril. The Battleship and her crew rescued several auxiliary craft from other ships and blocked the line of fire against two Tethyn Battleships. The Byblitek was repaired in Paxol after a Decisive Victory. =Siege at Sakida= Byblitek was just one of the many KBB's overlooking the Sakidan Homeworld. But as one of the first in the system it had to endure the hardest part. After successfully taking a quarter of the system, the invasion force began attacking the Homeworld while the rest of the fleet took space superiority of the system. Unfortunately a trap was set, as soon as the Byblitek was in position, alongside two other KBB's, about to lay down fire for the losing ground forces, twelve Tethyn warships jumped from behind the star, and surrounded the Byblitek. By now, ENS Hendershot had already recalled his dispatched Auxiliary craft and most of his crew- which had been sent to assist in the ground invasion. The Byblitek had been called to assist on the other side of the system- a call that the USK believes was faked by the Tethyns. Category:Ships of the Galtrax Galaxy